MerlinArthur Drabble Challenge
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: This is kinda hard to describe really but its ten stories about Merlin/Arthur to 10 diffrent songs. Anyway check it out and it becomes clear!


Merlin/Arthur Drabble challenge.

A/N - right the drabble challenge is, well its explained below really, it's all about music and your favourite ship. I got the idea from peacelovemusisx3 over on the CSI fan fiction pages so give it a read then try one of your own! Oh, and Merlin and the songs don't belong to me, but you already knew that, right?

Directions

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Time of my life - David cook

All his life Arthur had been looking for something, something to make him feel alive! For 20 years he never found it then Merlin walked into his life, and everything about him was amazing, with Merlin, Arthur was more than he was alone, he knew that even though people would judge him everyday for the rest of his life Merlin never would, he made him want to live with his arms wide open and he knew with Merlin by his side he would have the time of his life.

Hey Stephen -Taylor swift

Every day that Merlin followed Arthur around the city he always noticed the girls falling all over the Prince but they didn't really know the really Prince. Merlin always held back his feelings for the Prince when Arthur was looking like and angle, he never said anything when he felt the magic between them, nothing to do with his own magic. Was it his fault if he wanted to kiss him when ever they were in the same room? Merlin always felt like saying " Hey Prince Prat…"

Twisted - Carrie Underwood

He really hated him! Arthur really hated Merlin! He hated him because he needed him, without him he felt dead, he was well in over his head but the love between them was too strong! Their relationship was twisted, they were gonna love each other even if it was wrong! Yeah to others it was wrong but in the dead of the night, when they were alone it was so right, crazy but right, he was barely hanging on but so what, the line between love and hate was a thin one!

Love story- Taylor Swift

They were both young at first sight but in love. That night, the lights, party ball gowns, the first hello. But both forbidden form each other, the only choice to run and be alone. Hiding in the gardens at night was their only safe place. Different lives brought together. Both said yes but those around them said no. sick of waiting, faith starting to lack, at the edge of town the prince got down on one knee "marry me" were his only words, and the rest as they say is history

Best of me - Bryan Adams

Alone Arthur was harsh, protecting himself from others, from harm and Merlin was quite, reserved but together they brought out the best of each other, when they wanted it, needed it they had the best of each other, they didn't always say the right things but it was love and they were never letting go.

Where ever you will go - the calling

"Wherever you will go were" his only words to the warlock. Merlin couldn't live in a place where he had to hide, who, what he was but he had tried for the sake of his Prince, his love but Arthur could see what it was doing to him so one night in the middle of winter he turned up at his door, two bags packed after leaving a note to his father explaining that he couldn't be King if a piece of his heart was missing. So as the sun rose of a city without a Prince the two boys disappeared into the forest.

Breath easy - Blue

Lancelot found it hard to breath when he saw what Merlin and Arthur had become, why had he been so stupid? Arthur was the best thing in his life and he had lost him. Seeing them so happy and in love together was a fate that he felt was worse that death, at least in death he would find peace. If he wanted to he could try to come between them but he could see, even from a distance that that was never going to work, Arthur was out of his life but yet he was all that he was breathing for. So in silence he suffered, in the dead of night he would lie awake struggling to breath knowing Arthur would never be by his side.

Halo - Beyonce

Merlin vowed never to let any one in but Arthur was breaking down the walls and Merlin let him in with out a second thought. Everywhere he looked he saw Arthur, he was everything he would ever need, he had found his angle now and could see his Halo. Waking up with Arthur everyday made waking up worth it. This was never going to fade and that is why as Arthur kept up the act by flirting with the visiting ladies from other cities Merlin never worried because every look between them was one filled with love.

Better - Boyzone

What Merlin felt for Arthur now was different from the love he felt at the beginning, it had changed, it was better. So as he sat on the grass on this amazing summer afternoon he thought about Arthur and him and how Arthur made things better, no matter what they were whether it was picking roots for potions and Arthur agreed to come with him or if he talked him through his anger when Arthur's father ordered an execution for the use if magic, the simply fact was that Arthur made things better.

Tonight - Westlife

Tonight was the night. Lately Arthur had been so stressed he was sure that he had been too harsh with Merlin on many occasions but tonight was their night, he had been planning it for a while. So when Merlin walked in at eight, just like Arthur had told him the room was bathed in flickering light from the fire, casting shadows all over. Stepping out from one of the shadows behind Merlin Arthur closed the door and wrapped his arms around the warlock and whispered in his ear about how sorry he was and how he was going to make it up to him tonight but before spinning him around and kissing the soft lips that he loved so much.


End file.
